monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Scylar N. Serpent
Scylar is daughter of the nereid-turned-sea-monther Scylla, and the fisherman god Glaukos. Personality Scylar tries her best to be a sweet and endearing girl, albeit one who talks too much. This trait causes her to drive most people up the wall. Her heart's in the right place, though. She's mostly your stereotypical teenage girl; fashion loving and talk-your-ear-off. She likes to think of herself as a people person, being friendly to everyone. Everyonce in a while, she has a temper snap where, more or less, someone ends up being eaten. She's also quite accomplished in sports, mostly rock climbing, and has considerable strength. Physical appearance Scylar is shorter than average, with curly mahagony coloured hair, fangs, and green, reptilian eyes. She has a more plump build, with a larger hip and bust line. Her skin is green and scaly, and she has a serpent's tail. Classical monster Scylla, or Skylla, is a classical Greek monster that resides in the cliffs opposite of Charybdis in the Straight of Messina. Whenever a boat would pass to close to the cliffs, Scylla's six heads would dart down and snatch six sailors from the deck. Scylla's depictions vary, from having six serpentine heads, twelve legs, and dogs surrounding her waist to being feminine with serpent's heads around her waist. (Most noteable animals connected with Scylla are the hermit crab, dog, and dog shark) Like her appearance, her origins vary. Some older proses say she was born into her monsterous form by Hekate/Krataiis. Others say she was transformed from a beautiful oceanid, who was daughter of Phorkys and Keto. There are two most noteable versions of that story, where Glaukos, a fisherman god, fell in love with her and she was transformed by a jealous Circe, or where it was Poseidon who fell in love with her and it was Amphitrite who transformed her. Relationships Family Scylar lives with her mother and possibly other siblings, and not with her father. She loves her mother, although they argue from time to time. She has a large family tree, but she tends to gravitate towards her cousin Harmony Seirene, a siren, and Charles Messina, son of Charybdis who is really something of second cousin twice removed or something along those lines. At times, one can see her hanging out with Deuce Gorgon (cousin on her mother's side), but this is rare. She's loosely related to Astelle Delos (her great-grandmother is Astelle's great grandmother by a different god...whatever terminology for that is) and it's not uncommon to see them together. Friends Scylar has a reasonable basis with Maibe Anapa, although she only really sees her when she sees Charles. Enemies None available at this time. Pet A red and orange hermit crab named Snatcher. Romance She's looking for a relationship, but is currently single. Clothing Basic She wears a magenta toga-style top with asymmetrical sleeves, a blue pleated skirt, ripped gray leggings, a gold and magenta belt, and brown and gold boots. She wears her hair short and wispy, only about chin length, and she wears a magenta knit hat over it. Trivia *The "N." (often ommitted) from her name stands for Nymph Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Scylla Category:Females